To expand the scope of its research programs in neuroimaging and addiction research, the GCRC of the SUNYSB School of Medicine proposes to establish an outpatient GCRC facility at BNL in Upton, New York. BNL is located approximately 20 miles from SUNYSB; the two institutions have had a strong ongoing relationship both academically and administratively. In addition to the expansion of the range of research projects that will be conducted at the GCRC, the establishment of this facility will enable and foster additional collaborative research by investigators at both locations. Further, it will allow access for all GCRC investigators to highly specialized technological resources, including state-of-the-art positron emission tomography (PET) and a high-field (4 Tesla) magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanner. [unreadable] [unreadable] Physical facilities and resources for the outpatient GCRC at BNL would consist of: 1) a Joint Commission on Accreditation of Health and Care Organization (JCAHO) accredited outpatient study unit with a spacious reception area and three recently renovated examination rooms; 2) the recently expanded PET Building which houses two new Siemens HR+ PET scanners, a micro-PET, subject preparation and post-scan discharge areas and hot laboratories; 3) the High-Field MRI Building which contains the 4 Tesla Varian MR whole body scanner upgraded with the Siemens Sonata echo-planar imaging gradient, computer rooms, as well as subject preparation areas; and; 4) a Biostatistics and Informatics Core facility. [unreadable] [unreadable] Program Direction for the proposed BNL outpatient GCRC facility would include: Linda Chang, M.D., as the Associate GCRC Program Director (PD), Gene-Jack Wang, M.D., as the Assistant PD, and the GCRC Advisory Committee (GAC). [unreadable] [unreadable] Both the SUNYSB GCRC principal investigator, Dr. Norman Edelman, and the GCRC PD, Dr. Marie Gelato, as well as the BNL Laboratory Director, Dr. Peter Paul, and the SUNYSB all concur that the establishment of the BNL outpatient facility as an NCRR-supported GCRC facility would greatly benefit the clinical research that is being conducted at both institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] INVESTIGATORS: Linda Chang, M.D., is the proposed Associate PD of the BNL site. Dr. Chang is currently the Medical Department Chairperson at BNL and a certified neurologist. She is the principal investigator on three NIH-sponsored clinical research studies and co-investigator on others. She will provide general oversight of the BNL and will be the primary contact for the parent GCRC. [unreadable] [unreadable] Gene-Jack Wang, M.D., is proposed as an Assistant PD. He is a PET physician and board-certified in nuclear medicine. He has over 15 years experience in clinical research and is principal investigator of one protocol. He will assist Dr. Chang in administration of the BNL facility. [unreadable] [unreadable] Julia Yang, M.D., M.B.A., is proposed as an Associate Administrative Manager. She has extensive administrative experience in medical research at the university and industry levels. She will oversee day-to-day operations, administer budgets, prepare applications, monitor equipment needs, and oversee all fiscal operations. All staff listed are qualified to run and carry out studies as specified.